The Three Brothers Cartoon Carnival: Volume 1
The Three Brothers Cartoon Carnival: Volume 1 es un DVD de dos discos estrenado en 2014. Contiene un total de 58 cortos y los 5 minutos primeros del corto 59 de la serie de Los 3 Hermanos. Este volumen fue realizado en Junio, 3 de 2014. El DVD obtuvo el volumen 2 en 2015. Contenido Los siguientes 58 cortos son de la era clasica de Paul Solis de 1940 a 1959. Cada disco tiene sus bonus. Primer disco # Boxeo # The Beach Photo # Indian Your Troubles # Cattention Deficit # Musical Pajamas # Golfy About Pals # Coff and the Kids # Out Fire! # Confounded Wool Thieves # Good Day With Your...¿¡GIRLS?! # Three in a Train # Three Presidential Boys # The Annoying Seals # Boys Builders # The Ghost Traps # The Market Bowling # Our-Attic Up # Going-a-Bye Daddy # Dolce and Sour # The Three Who? # The Meowinable Snow Cat # Who's Milkin' Who? # Date of Devils # Sock 'n Load # Trick or Theatre # Three Boys and Three Babies # Schooly for Trompit # Freeze Brothers # Boys Gets the Foe Bonus incluidos * Comentarios de audio en ''Boxeo, The Market Bowling, Dolce e Sour, Date of Devils ''y ''Schooly for Trompit. * Tracks de audio en Boys Builders ''y ''Sock 'n Load * ''The Three Brothers: From Paper and Pencil, to Life and Love - ''documental de 24 minutos de la creación de los personajes. * ''Miniature Laughs: "The Whizzy Witchers" * The Kitty Gang Show: "Interviewers"/"The Big Adventures of Splat and Kaboom" Segundo disco # The Vanishing Boy # Hospitally Kitty # Prison Kitten # The Canines Can-In All # Life with Wife # The Salty Water Cat # Hook a Croco-Cat # Movie Brothers # The Golden Gauchos # Orque's Cousin # Smarty Brawl # Ruined Again! # Kittie's X-Mas War # Party Cover # Kitty on Secret # Pool and Cats # At Ordenation Things # The Hot-Red # Animals Birthday # The Tooth Hurts # Safety Cats # Baby Classmates # Life Being a Cat # Kitten Gone Fishin' # Depressed Duck # Baby for Troubles # You're Darn Tooth-in # Art You For Real # For Much Homework # Posessed Coffe (primeros 5 minutos, los otros 4 estan en el Vol. 2) Bonus From the WTS Vault * Original storyboard dibujado a mano de The Tooth Hurts '' * ''Behind Fun and Colors, There is People: ''Un tour de los trabajadores en el estudio * Comentarios en ''Pool and Cats, The Canines Can-In All, Kitten Gone Fishin', You're Darn Tooth-in y For Much Homework. * Audio de musica de The Vanishing Boy. Controversia El DVD obtuvo controversia debido a la inclusion de dos cortos, ademas de que los chicos solian ver mas los cortos que los adultos. Los dos cortos eran ''Who's Milkin' Who? ''(1945, con estereotipos racistas) y ''Depressed Duck ''(1951, referencias al suicidio y al alcohol). Durante mucho se pidio que los cortos sean prohibidos, pero en vez de eso, una "versión" del DVD fue estrenada, ademas de que si lo comprabas, obtenias un DVD llamado ''Cartoons for Babies and Kids ''y una figura de Trompit y de Shuffle.